


Those sleepy little mornings

by kiwifruit



Category: Free!
Genre: FLUFFFFFF, M/M, bbys need happiness, morning cuddles yesss, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifruit/pseuds/kiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Was I awake? Yes. Was I going to open my eyes and get on with life? No." </i>
</p><p>A little drabble where Makoto more or less kisses Haru awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those sleepy little mornings

**Author's Note:**

> After the soul-wrenching event that was episode 11, i needed some happiness

It was strangely warm.

 

“Haru-chan?”

 

Ah.

 

I could feel it now – the warmth from the sunlight streaming in from the window. The warmth of the blanket bundled around me.

The warmth of the two strong arms wrapped securely around my waist.

 

“Haruuu? You’re awake aren’t you?” I heard, and then felt some shuffling going on before I felt a pair of lips press into my hair.

 

Was I awake? Yes. Was I going to open my eyes and get on with life? No.

 

“Haruuu~” I heard his whine again as I tried to roll onto my side, trying to get comfortable again. His arms stopped me, however, and I somehow ended up pressed even closer against his body.

 

Okay, now it was getting a bit  _too_  warm.

 

“Nn… let go.” I mumbled, squirming out of his grasp.

I thought I was doing pretty well until I was swamped in his warmth again, and I heard a chuckle. “Not until you wake up, Haru-chan~”

 

Okay, that’s it.

 

“Makoto, get off-“

 

I was interrupted by a slight peck on the corner of my mouth, and then another on the other corner, and then another on the side. I could feel him giggling, and I finally cracked my eyes open, squinting in the brightness of the morning.

Which wasn’t nearly as bright as Makoto’s smile.

 

“Good morning, Haru-chan!” He laughed as he came in closer again, and before I could say anything back he was pressing breathy little kisses on my lips again. I tried to return them, but he was too fast – my sleep-bogged brain was always a moment behind.

He was chuckling again – probably from watching me make a fool of myself struggling to kiss him back, and so I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer.

“If you’re going to kiss me, do it properly.” I muttered, and he looked surprised for a moment before giving a little chuckle and leaning in. I could still feel him smiling as he pressed his lips against mine.

They were warm.  


End file.
